Scars
by Kawaii34girl
Summary: A story of healing. Tohru notices scars on Yuki's back when he changes back. Can she help him heal from the years of abuse by Akito? PG-13 because his past is rather depressing... plz R&R. CC welcomed. Flames will be used to burn Akito
1. Default Chapter

Scars

Well, I started another FB FF, it was called "Silver Wings and Golden Halos". I got the last 3 pages of the one-shot done, but then it didn't save... so... I haven't really found the motivation to write the ending... again. I was going to write it, but then I got the idea for this Multi-chapter fic. This is my second fic that has multiple chapters, the rest of my pieces are all one-shots. But with that, here it goes!

Disclaimer: My attempts to own Fruits Basket has not worked yet, so until they do, I don't own Fruits Basket. However, I CAN take credit for this plot. So... please don't steal it. And if you do... then I'll have to sik Akito on you.

The Pain of Remembrance

Yuki Souma walked slowly through the woods to his secret base. He listened intently to the soft crunch of twigs and leaves breaking after each step. He breathed in the gentle air, filled with the sweet scent of near-by wild flowers and dry earth. A gentle breeze came by and wrapped him in a caring embrace. His hair became weightless as it softly caressed his face. As he walked on, his eyes were warmly greeted with the ever-welcomed clash of colors. The light and careless blues of the sky, the infinite shades of delicate greens and the ever calming browns. Yup, a perfect combo for him.

But days like these were especially appreciated by Yuki. For he couldn't always walk outside and appreciate God's beauty. There was a time when he looked and only saw walls. And no matter what direction he looked in, and no matter how high he reached, the same verdict always remained... he was trapped. Trapped like a rat in a cage.

He remembers cursing those walls, and he remembers the cold sensation of warm tears falling down his face. But what he remembers most dreaming of being free.

Free from these walls, free from the infinite darkness, free to act his age, free from the curse, free from his bronchi, free from _him_, and most of all he dreamed of being free from himself.

When he dreamed, he was free. And in every dream, he heard a voice. It wasn't any voice he had heard before, but it was welcomed. The voice such with such gentleness that he sometimes had to strain to hear it. And the words were always treasured. They helped him resist the years of abuse he suffered. It spoke exactly what he needed to hear. And every word was kind and filled with affection.

"Yuki-kun...?"

They gray haired Souma quickly turned to face the voice, taking note that he had arrived at the base.

"Oh! Um... konnichiwa Honda-san."

The brown haired girl smiled warmly. "Konnichiwa, I hope I'm not bothering you, you seemed really deep in thought..."

Yuki smiled at her reassuringly. "You're not in the way. In fact, I'm glad you came. I could really use some help in the garden."

Tohru flashed him another warm smile. "Hai!"

They worked in the garden for a couple of hours. Weeding and watering and planting were accomplished by the two. Gentle conversation was carried by both.

"Honda-san... could you please hand me that spade?"

Tohru stood up and reached over to the small shovel. However, a small stump appeared in front of the oblivious girls' path. She didn't take notice and soon she found herself getting ready to hit the ground. She closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her to break the fall. But she didn't fall, and instead found herself caught by two arms. However, his arms were held out to catch her, and her arms were extended to break the fall.

POOF

Tohru looked around and helped a small mouse get out of the tangled pile of Yukis' clothes. "GOMEN NESAI, YUKI-KUN!"

The worried girl giggled lightly as the small creature crawled onto her lap. "Honda-san, it's fine...really."

Tohru smiled in relief. "Okay."

Yuki smiled at her and jumped onto the ground.

POOF

She closed her eyes and looked away as a deep blush crossed her face. She heard rustling in some near-by bushes a few seconds later, so she opened her eyes. She saw him standing in some bushes that came over waist high.

"Yuki-kun... what's that on you're back?" She asked, deep concern engrained in her voice.

The young Souma panicked slightly. His intentions were to never let Honda-san know about his past. "Um... it's...uh...I umm... scratched my back on a um... tree. Yeah... that one over there." He said pointing to a tree right by the bush he was standing in.

Tohru could tell that he seemed jumpy, so she decided to leave it at that. "Oh... okay."

He entered the clearing a few minutes later fully dressed. "Are you ready to go home, Honda-san?"

Tohru smiled. "Hai, Yuki-kun."

They gathered up their things and started to walk home. One thing kept nagging on Tohru's mind.

'_Those weren't scratches... there were too many, and at too many different angles. Could they be... scars? But they were covering his entire back almost... what could've happened to Yuki-kun!?!'_

Yeah... I know it's short. But oh-well! I promise the next will be longer. Well, CC is MUCH welcomed. And I want to know ur thoughts on couplings. I'm thinking Yukiru towards the end. Or do u guys like the chase better? Love Triangle with Kyo/Tohru/Yuki? Idk, that's y u need to tell me!

But yeah.... Click on that little button at the bottom of the screen. If you're wondering about Yuki's past and didn't catch it in the show, I'll explain it now.

(From my understanding) Yuki was locked in confinement. He suffered through mental torture by Akito. AND he suffered beatings on a regular basis by Akito. So... yeah. I'm surprised at how well Yuki turned out. And I believe that's why he's so mature. He was FORCED to mature, he lost his childhood by being thrown into an adult situation. And I also think that's why he likes to garden. To be outside, to live his dream, to watch life.

Okay, I'm done PLEASE R&R

Kawaii34Girl

...because ¾ r cute.


	2. Within Ones Mind

Wow… thanks for all of the reviews… it really means a lot. I even feel motivated enough to work on the next chappie! Oh, and I've only seen the anime and read 1-6 of the manga. If anyone can tell me anything that might help me spice up the story some that would be MOST APPRECHIATED!

I've written a short, but simple Yukiru 1-shot called Rice and Plaster. I posted it when was encountering some of those problems, so I only got 2 reviews tear so, if you click on my penname, scroll down and click on the story (and leave some CC…) that would just be such an amazing encouragement to me. So, please and thank-you! glomps people who leave CC

yi wen1776 – yup, Yukiru it is

Apologies: I'm deeply sorry that I spelled Sohma as "Souma". I will re-post the chapter once I find more problems to correct. I would also like to apologize for the fact that I only put Yuki in rat form for about 5 seconds. That was plain laziness on my part. So… GOMEN NESAI!!!!!!

A word to my readers:

Irukapooka – I'm glad you enjoyed the first chappie. Yuki/Tohru is my all-time favorite couple… so I'm gunna LOVE writing this! As for you're question about Akito's age… Well, I may be wrong so don't quote me! But I got the idea that he was around Shigure and Hatori's age. I didn't think he was around Yuki's age because he couldn't be ruling the family and beating poor Yuki-kun. However, I looked at the official site, it says (and I quote)

"Age: **16-19?**_"_

So, if anyone else knows the answer, it would be much appreciated to leave it in a review. (Proof would be even greater appreciated!)

HelloKat – YaY! Another Yuki/Tohru fan! Thanks for the complement

Sahrah Marmlade – Well, well, well… that is very kind of you… ARIGATO!!!

Lockea Stone – I would like to thank-you personally for this review. I'm glad that SOMONE out there can give some GOOD CC. I'll try and not over-use ideas anymore. And about "a clash of colors", I was sitting there for a few minutes trying to think of a better word… so thanks! But anyway, I can't thank-you enough for putting a finger on what was bothering me about last chappie. Would you considering beta-ing this story…?

AnimaCutie – Thank-you

Hoshi – oO… Akito/Yuki…? I'm sorry, but you won't be finding any of that here. Besides me not reading/writing any yaoi material, Akito just disturbs me… so he isn't gunna find himself with my favorite character. locks Akito up somewhere so Yuki can be safe

Ryoko21 – Again, I don't read/write any yaoi material. But thanks for you're review!

Kyoko'sGuardianAngel – I LOVE you're user-name and I love Yukiru too!

tohru-honda14 – glad u love it

Safaia-Sama – as you wish!

Honey Dipped Roses – pretty user-name! But I agree, go Yukiru! And Fruits Basket DOES have too many yaoi couplings!

blu-rain – I know!!! It's completely insane that she doesn't know yet!!!!!

ooooooooo  
Within Ones Mind  
ooooooooo

Yuki Sohma opened the door for his lovely friend. She smiled and murmured a quick "Arigato." as she entered the door. She nearly passed out when a sudden shriek came from nowhere.

"TOHRU-KUN! I was about to starve to death! What was my precious flower doing away from home without taking care of poor me first!?!"

Once she re-collected herself, she smiled embarrassed. "Ah! Gomen nesai, Shigure-san! I should've been more responsible! I mean, here you are, and giving me a family and a home… and I keep going off and not doing my job…"

She stopped short of her sentence when Yuki and Kyo walked over and introduced Shigure to their fists…and shoes…and elbows…and the floor…oww, that's gatta hurt!

"Honda-san, don't mind him."

"Ehhhhhh? Ah… hai!" Stated Tohru, still in a daze.

She began to scurry into the other room when she heard a timid knock on the door. "I'll get it!"

She opened the door. "Kisa-chan!?! What's wrong!?!"

The young girl threw her arms around Tohru and they hit the ground with an audible 'thud'. Kisa clutched Tohrus shirt as she cried. The small child's' body shook every time she took a breath. Tohru held her close and gently rubbed her back.

Two sets of running feet showed up from around the corner. "Honda-san… are you…..ok…..?" Yuki stopped dead silent when he saw Kisa crying as she huddled against Tohru.

The door was still hide-open and Haru showed up on the doorstep. "I had a feeling she would come here…"

After awhile, Kisa cried herself to sleep. Tohru carried her to her room and covered her up. After making sure she was comfortable, she left the room and headed downstairs.

She took a seat around the small table. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Haru were all present. "She asleep?" asked the ox.

Tohru only nodded. But Haru's harsh expression softened slightly. "She's exhausted. Elementary school wasn't even out yet…"

Yuki cocked an eyebrow "So she ran all the way over here?"

Haru nodded. "She had another problem at school, so she just got up and left from class. I got a call from the office and I had a feeling she'd be here to see Tohru."

Before Tohru could protest, Kyo spoke up. "What happened?"

Haru looked down. "She finally made a friend. Kisa was so happy; it was just so exciting to watch them. But then, they were playing at recess and she was trying so hard to keep up, but Kisa got tired and transformed… her friend saw. So… Hatori came and erased the girls' memories. She forgot all about her friendship with Kisa."

ooooooooo  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I got Fruits Basket 1-4 for Christmas, and then I got 5 and 6 a little while ago. I'm going to try and configure all of the things that they mention about Yuki's past into this story. And the whole reason for bringing Kisa into this story is to set myself up so I can have Yuki explain how he helped Kisa last time. Please R&R this chappie, sorry for the wait… I was suffering from MAJOR writers block. But now I have short-term ideas for the next few chappies. And yeah.. it WILL be Yukiru!!!!!

Kawaii34Girl

…because ¾ r cute.


End file.
